


Tomorrow I'll Be Coming Back to You

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Phone Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: Michael stayed up playing a horror game and got scared and Ashton called and helped him through it, sorta.





	Tomorrow I'll Be Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! there is mention of a horror game character with kinda gory description, so if that's not for you, then you shouldn't read the first bit until after the start of the mashton phone call.

Okay, so maybe playing horror games at two in the morning wasn’t the _best_ idea Michael had ever had, but it certainly was an idea and he certainly went through with it. It all started when he turned on the game and got a bit too invested in finding the flashlight in the game. Out of nowhere, some woman with a crazed look and gouged out, bloody eyes popped up on the screen and he almost threw his controller, and he definitely fell off the sofa. From that exact moment on, he huddled himself deeper into his blanket and pulled his knees to his chest, hiding just a little behind them. He was a grown-ass 18-year-old, thank you, and he was not about to let a scary game get the best of him.

Well. That lasted for all of five seconds. Listen! It was dark in the room and it was kinda windy outside and the air conditioning was _loud_ when it cut on. He shrugged it off and completed the level, leaving it on the menu to go get water and maybe a carving knife in case of a bloody eyed intruder in a white nightgown.

The knife turned out to be a dull pizza cutter, but he figured he could at least slice open a leg if need be.

In the exact moment he sat back down, his boyfriend texted him. He didn’t have a minor heart attack, it’s all fine and good and just swell.

**hey. u up?**

_course i am its only like 2 am here_

**what are u up to**

_horror gaming. come home and protect me :(_

**michael why do u do this to yourself**

_cause its fun and my boyfriend isn’t home to stop me._

_for real tho come home i miss you nd im jumpy_

Michael cuddles closer into the blanket, sniffling a bit.

**i know u are, u always are after horror games**

_id say sorry but im not_

**i know. are u gonna go to bed soon? we can facetime if u want**

_yeah, yes please. give me 5 xx_

Michael grows giddy with the thought of facetiming Ashton before bed. It’s almost like he’s home with him again! He crawls into his side of the bed and shuffles under the covers, pizza cutter on the side table, and facetime calls Ash.

“Hey you,” comes the soft voice of his boyfriend.

“Hey, Ash. Miss you. Come home,” Michael whines, pouting at the end for the full effect.

“You know I’m in LA writing, baby. I wish I could be there.”

“Need you to protect me,” Michael says, quietly, into the blanket.

Ashton’s heart flutters for a minute, fondly staring at his sleepy boy.

Michael yawns.

“Just because I yawned isn’t your cue to put me to bed, just so you know.”

Ashton laughs and shifts position to where he’s resting in bed on his arm. Michael’s heart does the fluttering now.

“Stop looking attractive, I’m trying to focus on not dying from an invader.” Michael whines.

Ash just smiles a sleepy smirk back.

Michael whines again, head flopping dramatically backwards.

“So, what got you so scared?”

“Some lady with a torn up white nightgown and like, bloody, eye…holes. Like her eyes were gone, y’know? And she jumped up in the middle of nowhere, like, mate, chill out, I’m looking for a torch. No need for this. She had blood other places, but her mouth was like. Gaping. It was a lot to take in, considering that uh, she certainly is not a torch, y’know? And I know its like, classic jumpscare lady, but I wasn’t expecting it so early on, and now I have a pizza cutter on the table and an empty bed when I need a carving knife and my boyfriend.”

Ashton is torn between laughing and comforting, so he does both.

“A pizza cutter?”

“I couldn’t find the knife, leave me alone.” Michael pouts.

“Couldn’t find, or didn’t find because you were afraid she was behind you?”

Michael blushes.

“Shut uppp. I don’t have my protecting boyfriend to save me! What if you came home and saw me, like, dead, holding a pizza cutter!”

Ashton giggled a little.

“I’d probably be really sad, but I think the whole pizza cutter thing would make it a bit funny. I’d be too sad to laugh though. But A+ for trying the comedic relief.”

Michael smiles a little at Ashton, sleepily blinking. Ashton smiles back. They sit in silence, just looking at each other.

“Come home.” Michael whispers.

Ashton smiles sadly.

“I’m right here.”

“Not the same. I need you here, Ash. Need your arms around me. Need to be against your chest. Need you.” Michael begins, a sense of panic settling in his bones.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m right here. I know I’m not at home but I’m right here and I’ll stay for as long as you need. I won’t leave baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I need you.”

“I know, it’s okay. What can I do to help you?”

“Be here. Come home.” Michael suggests, knowing the impossibility.

Ashton’s face softens.

“I wish I could. Wanna know what we wrote about today?” Ashton tries.

Michael nods dejectedly, shuffling out of the blanket cocoon to take a sip of water.

“You. Well, I did. Calum wrote about not you, but that’s good, because I don’t want him writing love songs about my boyfriend.” Ash jokes.

Michael smiles for a second.

“I was his boyfriend once, too.”

“I know, but now you’re mine, it’s different, y’know? That sounded really possessive. You know what I meant.”

“I know what you meant. And don’t apologize for sounding possessive, my heart fluttered a lot. It’s nice to hear you say that I’m yours.” Michael blushes.

“Yeah? It’s good that you’re mine then.”

“All yours?”

“All mine. My boy.”

Michael blushes again, cheeks rosy pink.

“So. I wrote a bunch of sappy goop about you today. Maybe it’ll make the album, maybe not. Don’t know if the goop fits the punk rock vibe. You could add a killer riff and probably make it.”

Michael smiles and makes a fond sound.

“Yeah? Think so?” Michael replies, teasing, but with a serious, insecure meaning laced within the background of the word.

“Know so. You always do. Anyways. The working title is currently “Michael Is The Best Boyfriend Ever”, but if it makes the album, we’ll probably name it something else.” Ashton jokes.

“Nah, I like that. Inflate my ego, baby, tell me more.” Michael says with an obviously faked seductive voice.

Ashton laughs, Michael joining in soon after.

“You have really pretty eyes, you know.” Ashton says.

“How can you even see them? The lights are all off.”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t think about your eyes all the time, especially whenever I write. I think if John sees me write the word green one more time he may stop helping with the album.”

Michael blushes a little. Don’t tease him, he’s soft for his boyfriend.

“Yeah, well you have a really cute smile. And dimples! What the fuck, you have dimples, it isn’t fair. How come you get to be so naturally cute _and_ have dimples?”

“You have cooler hair.”

“You have muscles.”

“You have a piercing.”

“You have a tattoo.” Michael says, ignoring his own tattoos in favor of keeping the teasing between them.

“Yeah, well, you have blowjob lips.” Ashton teases, smirking a little.

Michael’s eyes widen, gasping a little.

“Yeah, well… you-you have… big hands.” Michael begins, eyebrows furrowing at the stupid phrasing before a smirk settles on his face. “Y’know, better to hold things with.”

Ashton raises a brow.

“Is that all my hands are good for?” he teases, wiggling his fingers.

Michael is silent for a second, watching his fingers.

“No, you’re also really good at cooking.” Michael teases, avoiding what Ashton meant.

“That all baby? I think I can come up with at _least_ one other thing you seem to enjoy my hands doing quite a bit…”

Michael’s heart picks up, but he doesn’t let it get to him.

“You’re good at picking my socks up around the house.”

Ashton doesn’t have it in him to act annoyed, because he’s not. He just smiles brightly at Michael.

“You’re cute.” He begins. “But, if I were there, I think I’d show you what you seem to be missing.”

“Yeah? You gonna do the dishes too?”

“You’re so…you’re such a little shit.” Ashton grins.

“Like you’re any better.” Michael says, wiggling his fingers to imitate Ashton from earlier.

Ashton looks at Michael and quirks a brow, and Michael looks back with a slight upturn to a side of his lips.

After a few beats of silence, Ashton speaks up.

“How are you?”

“Better. But now I’m kinda hard. Your fault.”

Ashton smiles.

“Want me to help?”

“Mm, yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Course I don’t. What do you want?”

“Well,” Michael begins, exaggerating the word, “I _want_ you to be here and make me come until I can’t breathe or think or speak.”

Ashton inhales sharply.

“ _But_ , since you _aren’t_ here, help me do it myself.”

Ashton’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, want that?”

“Yeah, Ash, please.”

They both shuffle down into a more comfortable position.

When it’s silent for a second, Michael looks into Ashton’s eyes and speaks.

“Tell me what to do,” he whispers.

“You’re perfect, baby. So good and willing.”

“For you.”

“My boy. My good boy.”

Michael’s eyes flutter shut, and Ashton can hear the shuffling of bed sheets.

“Are you touching yet?”

“No, want to though, really bad. Waiting for you to tell me. Like a good boy.” Michael whines out.

“Mm, yeah? Waiting for my word? Don’t wanna punish yourself since I can’t?” Ashton teases.

Michael lets out a shaky breath.

“Can’t spank myself, Ash.” He jokes with poor execution, voice shaky.

“Who said it would be spanking?”

Michael gasps, bucking his hips into nothing.

“Please, please.”

“There it is. Beg for it, tell me what you want.”

“Wanna come.” Michael whimpers out.

“Yeah?”

Michael nods.

“Do it, but no touching. You said you wanted to come, not to touch yourself. Work on your wording, angel.”

Michael whines in agreement, nodding his head. His hand is shaky holding his phone, and Ashton has this smirk on his face that’s driving Michael insane.

“Talk to me, please, talk, Ash. Tell me what you’d do to me.”

“I’d lay you out, nice and pretty, on the bed sheets, on your back. Maybe I’d tie your wrists up with the silk ribbon that you love so much.”

Michael gasps, throwing his free hand up to the pillow, as if Ashton were there holding it in place.

“Good boy. I’d start kissing down your jaw, to your neck, to your collarbones. Your sinful, little collarbones. I’d mark them up so nicely, Mikey, I’d leave bruises all over them so you couldn’t wear anything that goes that low. Or, maybe, I’d pick out what shirts for you to wear, and make sure all of them dip just low enough to show them when you move a certain way, since I know how much you love the idea of the boys seeing what a good little sub you are for me.”

At this point, Michael is panting, back arching.

“Please, I’m so close, please, please.”

“Already? I haven’t even done anything. That’s okay, you’re gonna come so much tonight, aren’t you? That’s what you asked for, baby. You wanted to come until you couldn’t breathe, and I’m gonna stay true to my word. I wish I was there, though, to make it to where you actually _couldn’t_ breathe. God, you look so pretty with my hand around your throat, so pretty and desperate and so, _so_ , slutty. It’s like not being able to breathe is your lifeline. You thrive over it, over having your life in my hands, don’t you?”

Michael whimpers, white-knuckle gripping the pillow.

“I asked a question.”

“Yes! Yeah, god, Ash,”

“You gonna come?”

“Yeah, please, I’m so close,”

“You’re gonna come from just a few words. That’s pathetic. Did you even take your boxers off, or are you gonna come in your pants like a 16-year-old that saw their first pair of tits?”

Michael whines so loud, arching high off the bed, gripping the pillow and bucking his hips into nothing as he comes.

“Ash, Ash,”

“So pretty when you come, angel. Reach down and trail your fingers up your thighs. Tease yourself, but don’t touch your cock yet. Be good.”

Michael nods, gasping when his fingers meet his skin.

“That’s it. Imagine it’s me doing it. Imagine my hands on you, pushing your legs apart so I can fit between them. I’m right there, Michael. I’m right in bed with you.” Ash drawls slowly, voice silky smooth like honey.

“Ash,” Michael whines.

“Yeah? What do you want baby?”

“Wanna touch, please,”

“You are touching. Are your thighs shaking yet?”

Michael blushes and nods. Ashton smiles.

“It’s so cute when they do. It’s like you can’t stand it, like you can’t stand not being touched. You’re so pretty, baby. Such a pretty boy for me.”

Michael whines, nails digging into skin.

“I know you just dug your nails in, I didn’t tell you to do that. I’m letting it go, don’t disobey again, understood?”

“Yeah, yes sir.”

Ashton smiles again. Michael only calls him sir when he’s beginning to go down, when his need to be taken care of is beginning to flare.

“Play with your nipples, angel. Reach up, there you go. Start with one of them. Just rub it. Don’t flick it yet, don’t pull it. Just rub. That’s it. You look so pretty, baby boy.”

Michael breathes out shakily.

Ashton sits silently, watching Michael touch himself, doing what he said, for a moment.

“Pull them. Both at the same time. Now. Hard.” Ashton commands.

Michael does as he says, back arching up high.

“Fuck, sir, please! Please, wanna…feels so good, it feels so good sir, thank you, thank you…fuck!”

Ashton groans, slipping a palm down to palm over himself for a moment.

“Mmm, you look so good baby. So good and desperate for me. Wanna touch yourself?”

“Yes please sir, please, I’ll be good, promise”

“Do it, touch your pretty cock for me. Go slowly.”

Michael whimpers quietly, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking quickly at first, impulsively.

“Michael.” Ashton says, voice oozing with domination.

He immediately slows down, whimpering, eyes fluttering shut and jaw dropping.

“Sir,” Michael begins, “please, sir, can I speed up? Need it…”

“Just a little. Only because you asked so nicely.”

He speeds up, whimpering, bucking into his fist.

“Slower, Michael. Be good.”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir.” Michael whines, slowing down.

He continues at that pace until Ashton can see his visible squirming, his struggle of not coming.

“You need to speed up, don’t you? It just isn’t enough, is it?”

Michael nods his head.

Ashton waits a moment, just to make him a bit more desperate, just until he’s about to whine out a beg.

“Do it. Speed up as quick as you need.”

“Thank you, thank you sir, oh, fuck, sir- “

“Don’t come.”

“Sir, need to,”

“Hold it.”

Michael tries really hard, squirming desperately, letting out moans through gritted teeth.

“I can’t,”

“Come.”

And he does, oh he does. He whines out Ashton’s name, thanking him.

“Don’t stop touching.”

“Ash, I’m so sensitive, I can’t,”

“You can and you will. Come until you can’t breathe, remember?”

“Sir, please,” Michael begs, writhing in the sheets.

“Does it feel good? That pain building up into pleasure?”

“Yes sir, fuck, hurts, please sir,”

“God, you look so… if I was there, wanna know what I’d do?”

Michael nods.

“I’d be all fucking over you. It would be my hand around your cock, not yours. My thumb catching the tip on the upstroke, my fingers digging in just hard enough into your hips for the pain to be a buzzing pleasure. God, I’d be marking you so much tonight, you look delicious. I want to have my way with you so bad, I wanna throw you over my lap and finger you until you’re sobbing, until your legs are shaking and won’t stop. I wanna wrap my hand around your pretty throat and squeeze. I wanna yank on your pretty pink hair and have you writhing under me. Sound good, baby?”

“So good, so, sir, please, I’m so close…”

“Yeah? Gonna come for me?”

“Yes, yeah, please…”

“Nope. Don’t.”

“Ashton! Please! Not again,”

“Again? Oh, that was nothing, baby. You’re gonna be good and not come though, right?

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now, where was I? I wanna play with you until you’re begging me to stop, but you don’t want me to, or you would’ve used the safe word, right? What is it baby?”

“Cinnamon, sir”

“Good boy. Do you need to?”

“No sir, thank you for caring, sir.”

“It’s my job to care, darling. Use it if you need to, understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I’d be sucking marks all over your chest, and I’d pay special attention to your pretty pink nipples, angel. I’d slowly trace around them with my tongue, go on, do what I’m saying. I’d kiss them, and flick my tongue against them, just to tease you, and my hand would be pulling on the other one. Once you were grinding against me, like you always do, I’d suck hard baby. Pull on them, hard, just as I said.”

Michael whimpers, back arching.

“Yeah, just like that. Maybe I’d bite them, dig my nails in just how you like it, watching you squirm away but arch into the touch. Always have had a thing for pain, haven’t you?”

“Yes sir, fuck, please,”

“Mm, I’d go down and kiss your tummy, making my way to your hips. I’d leave a lot of marks there too; your hips are sinful. I’d kiss and suck all around your pretty little cock…but I’d never touch it. You’d be so desperate, and you’d go to grab my hair and push me closer, but we both know you’d know better than that, so you’d go back to pulling the sheets. Wouldn’t you?”

“Yessir, yes, I’d be so good for you, anything you want. Please, please let me come, I’m so… it hurts, sir, please.”

“I’d lick the tip, and I’d dip my tongue in _just_ a little, just to hear you make that cute little squeaky moan you do when-oh, there it is. Are you imagining my mouth on you?”

“Yes sir”

“Good boy. I would tease you, just staying at the top of your cock, never going much further down, what would you do?”

“I’d be thankful, sir, I don’t deserve your mouth, thank you s-sir”

“Mmhmm. Good boy. Just for that, I think I’d pull off and kiss and suck at your thighs. Here, I’d go crazy with the marks. I’d probably slap them a couple times, just because I know how much you love how it feels. I’d scratch up and down them until there are red lines and I’d suck so many marks there. I wish I could do it to your chest, or your back, somewhere that people could easily see. You get so desperate when someone notices a hickey or a scratch, don’t you? You just want someone to call you out on it, humiliate you in front of everyone. What if Luke saw? He’d go all wide eyed and ask if you’re okay, and you’d have to tell him that, yes, you’re fine. You’re just so desperate for your boyfriend to hurt you until you come. Isn’t that right? Oh, baby, if Calum saw, you’d never live it down. Especially because he knows about it, he was your boyfriend, right? Did he ever hurt you?”

“Y-yes sir, fuck, please,”

“Then you’d absolutely never live it down. You know how much of a tease he is. He’d probably press his thumbs into the marks on accident, but fully meaning to. Or he’d brush against your back, _just_ _right_ , just so your top brushes the scratches. Would you moan? God, you’d be so desperate.”

“Sir, please, I can’t,”

Michael is whining constantly now, body writhing desperately against the sheets and cheeks red from embarrassment and arousal.

“Then, I think once I was done on your thighs, you know what I’d do? I want you to do this too, angel. I’d rub my thumb over your pretty little hole, pressing in _just_ slightly. I’d rub it firmly, dipping just slightly in each time.”

“ _Daddy,”_

Ashton groans, Michael is so fucking desperate.

“Want daddy’s fingers? Want them deep in you?”

“Daddy, I can’t, I can’t, I need…”

“I know what you need. Soon. God, I can’t stop thinking of your pretty lips around my cock, angel. I’m so hard for you, would you put your mouth to use? Be a good boy?”

Michael whimpers, nodding, opening his mouth as if Ashton were there.

“Fuck, you’re so, so good for daddy. Daddy’s good boy. Just a second longer, okay?” Ashton says, groaning quietly.

“Daddy, please,”

“Come for me, c’mon. That’s it. There’s my good boy. Fuck, you’re so, fuck, fuck. God, so pretty, Michael. So pretty for daddy.”

“ _Daddy!_ Thank you, thank you sir, thank you thank- “

“You’re welcome, baby. Good boy. Good boy. You did so good for me.”

A few moments pass of silence, save for the pants on both sides and quiet whimpers from Michael. Michael eventually speaks up.

“Thank you.” He says quietly, nuzzling into the blanket.

“No problem. You were so good.”

Michael smiles sleepily.

“’M so sleepy, Ash. So sleepy.”

“Sleep then. I’m coming home tomorrow.”

Michael smiles again, yawning, settling into the pillows.

“Stay on? I’m gonna put you on the table beside me, just, like, talk?”

“Sure thing. Love you.”

Michael goes to reply, but it comes out as a mumble. He snuggles into Ashton’s pillow, cocooned in the king size blanket. All his fears and anxieties from life and the horror game are long gone, and the soothing voice from his loving boyfriend lulls him into a peaceful night’s sleep.


End file.
